The disclosure generally relates to a control device for an electrical heating device for use in a cooking field with a cooking field plate. The disclosure also relates to such a cooking field with an electrical heating device and such a control device as well as a method for operating and electrical heating device of such a cooking field.
Heating devices for a cooking field are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,780 that can provide a rather small output of heating power. They comprise a heating element that can be operated continuously to keep food in a saucepan or the like placed above the heating device onto a cooking field plate at a convenient temperature for being directly served. A low power output of such a heating element enables it to be operated without the need of a temperature sensor to avoid damage to the cooking field plate by overheating it. Furthermore, this heating device also comprises a radiant heater with a high heating power output to cook the food in the saucepan. Such a heating device is operated with two control devices for both operating modes.